Take Care of Yourself
by Scotty1994
Summary: Iku Kasahara suddenly gets sicks and it's up to Dojo's team to look after her. Well, mainly Dojo. Read and rate :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Kasahara!"

Iku Kasahara froze in place, long since trained that when he yells in that voice, she's done something. She ran through her head the many possibilities for his anger. It could be she has been slowing them down in the stacks again, that or he saw the picture she drew in boredom in one of her classes. He had just ripped into her about her lack productiveness and she decided to show how productive she could be, by drawing an image of him with the caption _SHORT ORGRE LORD._ She hadn't meant for the people in her row to see it, or the people at her table with Shibazaki in the café.

Finally deciding to just face her fate she returned back to the work room that Team Dojo resides in, where Instructor Dojo sat focusing on the pile of folders in front of him. The folders she had put together.

"Sir?" Iku asked cautiously, knowing full well what awaits her.

Dojo spun around in his chair holding the folders in his hand, his eyes were hidden under his black fringe, but Iku could imagine the glare. "How many times are you going to continue messing up your jobs and force me to clean up!" he stared to wave the folders around slightly, "Get it right you blockhead!"

Iku jumped when he slammed the folders down on her desk, overtime work of the night. Iku nodded at Dojo in understanding before dropping back into her seat.

Dojo turned to exit, he had expected her to follow him out yet she had sat down and was already pulling the folders apart again. As much as he liked her determination, he didn't expect her to start work straight away. "Kasahara, what are you doing?"

Iku spared a confused glance, "I'm finishing my job, Sir." She explained.

"You can do them tomorrow in your time off."

Iku had thought about that too but she was going to a new store during her time off the next day. She had been waiting for this all week and wasn't going to give it up now. "I have plans tomorrow Sir, I would rather get these down now."

The sergeant rolled his eyes remembering the store she had been going on about for days. He could never understand her excitement for it nor the need to go tomorrow. Surly the shop won't be closed next week. He focused back on the blonde Corporal in front of him, she seemed to be moving a little slower than usually and her cheeks lacked their usually pinkness.

He paced over to her desk to get a better look. Dojo lent on the desk top as he examined her face. Iku paused, being startled by his sudden presence; she could feel heat come up to her cheeks at the close proximity. His face was barely inches from hers, his eyes staring intently.

"S-Sir?" She stammered, then cursed herself for doing so.

Her voice pulled Dojo from his train of thought, she had become flushed and stuttered just from his presence so close to hers. He found this cute about her, not that he would tell her. He raised his hand to pat her head, feeling her soft hair brush under his fingers. "Don't work too hard, can't have you getting sick."

Just as sudden that he was towering over her, he was gone. He left the room after giving her a small smile that made her cheeks flame up again. Dojo had been becoming more affectionate towards Iku since the kidnapping of her and the General at the funeral. She didn't mind seeing this softer side of him, opposed to his usually brute self. But still, every time he did she became a babbling mess. Shibazaki had made many remarks on the subject, mainly saying that Dojo was openly displaying his love for her.

Iku shook the thoughts out of her head, Dojo was just letting his guard down more, nothing else. She cleared her mind of Dojo and focused on finishing the folders and looking forward to the store tomorrow morning.

Dojo pulled the can of coffee out of the vending machine, the warm liquid warming up his hands from the crisp morning air. He had been kept awake by thoughts of Kasahara. He couldn't push them from his mind, the way she was blushing that night before. Or the soft stands of her hair against his rough palm or even the warmth of her breath that he could feel on his skin. He knew he was pushing the limit but he couldn't bring himself to regret doing it. He would do anything to have her staring so intently at him again.

Now he was left to think of other ways to not think of Kasahara. He had tried running for hours but instead was reminded of her running with him during training, always racing him to prove she could last as long as he could.

He fell into the vacant couch in the middle of the lobby, letting his tired limbs relax into the soft cushions.

"My, aren't we up early." Komaki called from over Dojo's shoulder. Dojo moved over to make space for his friend, joining him on the couch.

"Couldn't sleep." He explained taking a gulp from the coffee enjoying the warmth from it.

Komaki gave him a knowing smile, "Dreams of your princess keep you up?" Komaki stiffed his laughter as Dojo chocked on his drink. **Bullseye**.

"Would you please stop doing that." Dojo pleaded as he gasped for much needed air. As good of a friend that Komaki was to him, he always had a sudden urge to knock that smile off his face.

He continued on ignoring the glare he was receiving from the sergeant, "Young couples in love, you two really do make a pair." A sweet smile on his face holding in the laughter at Dojo's facial expression. Though he looked anger, his face was blushing with a guilty look in his eyes. Dojo was always easy to read. "Made a move on her have you?"

If Dojo had been drinking, he would have been chocking yet again. He stared at Komaki in disbelief and a slight pleading look. "I-We-Nothing happened!" he stammered looking away.

**Bullseye again**

"Whatever you say Dojo." He gave him another sweet, yet mocking, smile before pushing off the couch, "I'm sure Iku would bring it up eventually." He let out a snicker when his' friends face blushed at the mention of her first name. "See you later Dojo."

Dojo stared at Komaki's retreating form before placing his coffee can down with more force than necessary, "Idiot."

**Hello, this is my first Library Wars fan fiction, I was upset to see not a lot of fics so I decided I'm going to add!  
I haven't watched the anime, but I have read the manga many times so I'm going off that plot. Hope you enjoy  
****Yeah tell me what you think and I'll probs continue as soon as I can **

**Scotty**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put a disclaiming in the first chapter **

**I DO NOT OWN LIBRARY WARS. … If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it :P.**

**Chapter 2**

Dojo slowly walked into the empty work room, deciding that coming early was a good idea. At least that would give him time to settle into work mode. He had still been struggling with thoughts of _her_ since that morning but he needed to try containing it at least while he works. Dojo quickly glanced over at Kasahara's desk, it was still messy from the night before except for the neat pile of folders in the corner. He walked over to inspect her work, smiling when he saw they were redone and almost perfect. _Glad to know she isn't always a blockhead._

"Afternoon Sir." Tezuka walked in quickly saluting his Sergeant before making his way to his own desk.

Dojo nodded back before sitting back into his own chair. Komaki appeared not long after Tezuka, wearing his usually smile, "Afternoon." He greeted, "Such a nice day today, shame we have to work inside today." He commented glancing back outside at the bright midday sun. Despite the bad weather they had been receiving at the base this was perfect weather in comparison.

"Well it's only for a few hours." Dojo reminded him. Granted he agreed with Komaki that it was a shame, he knew that this was there chance to finish off any leftover work, before they had to hand in reports on the success rate of the Task Force. Dojo spared another glance at Kasahara's empty desk.

"Late again I see." Komaki mused, reading Dojo's thoughts too easily. Dojo simply ignored him focusing solely on his work.

Komaki looked up at the wall clock, they had been working for almost two hours and yet there was still no sign of a certain Corporal. He had yet to voice this fact to Dojo due to the knowledge that his friend was well aware of it.

Dojo continuously looked back from her desk to the doorway may time, as the minutes ticked on he grew more agitated. Kasahara had been known for her occasional late appearances, but none had been this late without reason.

"Damn it, where is the blockhead?" Dojo finally called stepping away from his desk and began to pace the small work area. She couldn't still be at the store, it was only around the corner from the library. She didn't sleep in because she was as much of an early raiser as he. Dojo pushed away any thoughts of something bad happening to her. Granted she brought trouble with her everywhere and she would always find her way into the middle of some danger, leaving him to save her.

Finally giving in he turned to leave in search of her when the door opened slowly, revealing the blonde woman leaning heavily against the frame. Dojo's first instinct was to search her obvious wounds. Kasahara appeared unharmed but was no doubt exhausted. Her skin was pale and damp and her eyes, usually full of spark, were dull and seemed to be struggling to stay open.

"Sorry, Instructor Dojo," Kasahara paused as a cough shook her thin frame, "I… It took a while for me to get going this morning, Sir." She finished, leaning more of her weight against the wooden frame.

Dojo stared in disbelief, "Kasahara, you're sick. Why the hell did you come in today?"

"I… I had work to finish, Sir." She let out another cough before saluting poorly and pushing herself off the frame. She tried ignoring the three sets of eyes that watched her slowly make her way to her desk. Her legs wobbled underneath her, making her unsteadying and lacking balance.

Dojo leapt forward wrapping an arm around her waist when she started leaning dangerously forward. "You aren't working today, blockhead." He tried keeping his voice low and steady. He could feel the heat radiating off her, she no doubt had a bad fever. She would be no help here at all.

"Tezuka, call Shibazaki to come get Kasahara." Dojo ordered lowering her into his chair. She tried to push him off her but barely had any strength, giving up her attempts.

"Shibazaki isn't here today, she went to a library in a neighbouring town to help with training, Sir." Tezuka answered quickly.

"That's right, they're there for the rest of the week." Komaki tapped his chin remembering talking to the said woman the day before.

Dojo sighed quietly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Guess we'll have to care of her." He looked at both men in the room. Komaki had a smirk playing on his mouth while Tezuka face turned to that of disgust. _Guess I'm stuck with It,_ he thought to himself. "Fine." Dojo wrapped his arm around Kasahara, whom barely seemed present, and pulled her up easily.

"I'm taking Kasahara back to her dorm, cover for me Komaki?"

"Of course, we are almost done here anyway, take good care of the princess." If looks could kill, Komaki was sure the glare had just received would have ended his life.

Dojo had never been so happy for Kasahara's ability to zone out so easily before this moment.

Finally making it back to her dorm, Dojo slowly helped Kasahara to her bed. They had received a few confused stares from others around the dorms, seeing the Sergeant carrying a Corporal back to her dorm room. He wasn't looking forward to the Major hearing this. That man could turn any innocent event into the worst in his mind.

Deciding to actually helping her like he had meant to, he walked to their bathroom to wet a cloth for her forehead. When he returned Kasahara was sitting up in bed, a dazed look in her eyes, as she began to unbutton her shirt. Not even acknowledging Dojo's presence in her room in front of her, able to see all she was about to reveal.

**Dojo! Advert your eyes now! ... Now… -_-**

**Yeah anyway, read and rate **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Library Wars.  
But I do own the female Lynx :P**

**Chapter 3**

At first he was stunned, unable to do anything but stare and let his jaw hang slack. Here he was, alone, in Iku Kasahara's dorm room with her undressing herself.

**Alone**.

Before she could undo her third button Dojo's mind kicked back into gear. Quickly he threw a towel over her shoulders, covering her. "Ka-Kasahara, maybe you shouldn't do that when I'm in the room!" He stuttered. He could feel his own cheeks redden at the situation he had found himself in.

Iku looked down before looking back to him, some of the haze cleaning from her eyes. Her cheeks redden even more at her realisation. "I didn't realise." She answered in a small voice looking away in embarrassment. She took the towel from Dojo and kept it to cover herself as she made her way to the small bathroom in the far corner.

Dojo finally let out a breath when he heard the door shut quietly behind her. He was confused as to how she didn't notice and also relieved to her getting changed in the bathroom instead. He walked up to the small kitchen, which held the necessary requirements, and empty the contents of the small bag he had brought with him.

Before making it to her dorm Tezuka had ran up to them with a bag Komaki had said he would need. Inside was medicine, cold and hot packs, juice, food and some other small objects. He was grateful to the Sergeant, Dojo had forgotten the need for supplies and doubted that Kasahara would have much in her room.

The bathroom door opened again as Kasahara exited still with the towel wrapped around her shoulders. She glanced over to Dojo in the opposite corner of the room. She appeared to be surprised to find him still in her room, before she could say anything she was hit with another coughing fit.

Picking up the damp cloth again, he led her back to her bed and helped her lay down. Placing the cloth on her forehead, he returned to the kitchen to retrieve the water bottle from the bags' contents. She grateful accepted the much needed liquid before resting back against her pillow.

"So mind telling me how you got so sick?" Dojo asked from his perch next to her head on the ground.

"I stayed longer then I was meant to last night and when I finally left it was raining," Dojo nodded as she continued, "but when I finally made it here, after running through the rain, I remembered Shibazaki wasn't here. I didn't have a key so I had to run to the main desk which was in the west building, so I got wet again. When I finally got back it was so late and I was tired, I didn't bother having a shower or drying my hair properly. So I just went to sleep."

Dojo's mouth twitched in annoyance, "Idiot, and after I told you to not get sick." She tried to reply again but was stopped by coughing. Dojo just patted her head while he waited for it to pass.

"Sorry Sir." Kasahara finally responded. Her voice was rough and not much higher than a whisper.

"Just get better, you blockhead." He continued patting her head as her eyes slowly drifted shut, "You don't know how much you make me worry." He muttered to himself when he was sure she was asleep.

Dojo looked around the small dorm room, again. He has been able to remember all of the contents in the room so well that he was sure he could redesign the room in the exact some way on demand. He didn't have much else to do really for the past hour.

He should have left, he tried to leave but as he moved to get up from his crouching spot by Kasahara's bed he was pulled down again by a small weight on his arm. Dojo looked down to see Kasahara's hands wrapped around his wrist holding him down in place beside her.

As he tried to unlatch her hands from him she called his name making him stop, "Please..." Her voice sounded so weak and desperate compared to normal, "Don't leave me."

She had said those words to him before, and they had shocked him once again. The last time she had said that to him she was holding his arm as well. She looked so scared. Dojo could never figure out why, seeing he was just going to talk to the Major.

Why had she needed him to stay? What made her think that he would ever leave her? He couldn't leave her in the bookstore five years ago, just like he couldn't leave her during the raids or even when she was cornered by the press. He could never leave, now even if he tried. Dojo would stay with her until she leaves and he would always save her.

Running a hand down his face, he gave into her demands and resettled back on the floor. He would stay until she either released him or she woke up, praying to be released first. Having to explain why he is holding his Subordinate officer's hand.

Dojo shifted again feeling his legs cramping up, he wasn't able to move very far due to his wrist being grasped tightly between her small hands. Her strength always impressed him, even when she was sick she's still stronger than most men.

She looked so calm though her breath was still laboured, he could feel the warmth of it brushing against back of his hand. He lent in closer feeling the heat radiating off her pale skin. He rested his spare hand on her forehead, frowning when he felt how hot she was. The damp cloth had been warmed up by her skin and was useless now. Dojo began to rub circles over her temples feeling her smooth skin.

Dojo wanted to lean closer towards her, to embrace her so she didn't feel alone. As he studied her face she began to muttering words that he couldn't make out. Leaning in closer again he could catch one word.

"Atsushi."

He was frozen in place feeling his cheeks redden.

His name. She was saying his name. Dojo had never heard her mention his first name before, it sounded strange compared to her usual call of his last name or 'Sir'. But he liked it, preferred it even. Not that he would tell her.

Kasahara continued mumbling to herself incoherently, shifting around and pulling him closer. Dojo moved his hand down from her forehead to cup her cheek and began stocking it gently. He bent his neck, so they were only inches from another, before taking a deep breath.

"Iku."

**Just finished reading vol. 8 It's so good! Now to wait for vol. 9 -_-**

**Anyway, thank you for your reviews, I didn't think people would like it :D. I like knowing what you guys think.**

**Scotty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dojo was onto his twelfth lap, he could feel his legs tiring but pushed on further. Thoughts of Iku still filled his mind, she was like a disease. All he could think about now was what had happened in her room only an hour ago. He lost his control and let down his guard. Now he is paying the price with all thought of _what ifs_.

Mainly, what if she had woken up moments before she did?

What if she saw how close he was?

What if he had kissed her?

He was so close, about to throw caution into the wind just for this one thing, one thing he has thought about doing for so long. That time she fell asleep on his shoulder at the wilderness training, when she apologised after he had been burnt. He had been so close to letting his impulses get the better of him. Luckily, both times he was interrupted by Tezuka.

Again, the temptation was there, there was no one to walk in on them, nothing to stop him. Or so he thought. But this time he had to stop himself, force himself to walk away and leave it be. Though that was hard due to Kasahara's freakish strength making it harder to release his hand from her grasp.

It didn't feel right to Dojo.

Even if he was holding feelings for her that were more than an officer should, he wasn't who she wanted. Kasahara dreams of finding her _Prince_, a great man that has become her hero and inspired her. A kind of person that she had already told him he was no one like. Dojo could still remember that fight, he made her upset and her words cut through him. That one time was enough to know she didn't even consider the possibility of him being her _Prince._

He hated referring to himself like that. He didn't feel anything like a Prince to her, if anything he was a bad influence. No he wasn't a Prince, he was just a guy that only wanted to save her and could care less about the books he saved that day. Kasahara saw a man the stood up as hero and not the selfish man he was that day.

**-Xxx-**

Iku Kasahara stared in complete shock at her roommate, Asako Shibazaki, and had been doing so for more than awhile. But it was common when certain _information_ had to sink into her thick skull. Kasahara opened her mouth to finally say something but no sound came out. Shibazaki smirked and continued to wait for her friend to form a coherent response, with some morbid amusement.

"So… you are sure…" She sounded unsure of how to phrase her question, "…that you saw… _**that**_?" she ended blushing at the thought of what _that_ was. Shibazaki nodded again and watched silently as Kasahara went into another shocked state.

Though Shibazaki could hardly blame the blonde, after what she had found when she returned back to her dorm earlier that night. She had been informed by a friend about Kasahara's sudden illness, and knowing her friend was hopeless in these situations, asked to leave for the night just to check on her. Only once she had arrived she found herself walking in on a situation that never occurred to her happening in her dorm room. Sick friend lying on her bed, with no other than her superior officer leaning over her, calling Kasahara's name.

The thought of backing out of the room crossed her mind but not before Dojo had noticed her presence. Never had Shibazaki seen a man move that fast. He muttered something about nothing happening and nothing to tell, but how could she avoid telling the other one involved. But if Shibazaki knew it would end with Kasahara incapable of speech while her brain processers she would have used more tact.

"So, that wasn't a dream?" Iku finally spoke up again.

The question catching Shibazaki's attention. "What dream?"

Iku blushed slightly before looking off to the side, perking even more of the others curiosity. "While I was sleeping I was dreaming about Do- my Prince," Shibazaki raised a brow but let her continue, "and then I felt a hand on my cheek and someone say my name. I thought I had just made it up."

"Well obviously it was a little more than a dream. Was he here the whole time you were sick?" Shibazaki asked cleaning up the room which had become messy in her absence. Kasahara was never a clean one, needing someone to remind her to keep things in their place.

"I suppose, I vaguely remember him bringing me here but I was so out of it." The blonde replied giving a goofy smile. Shibazaki sighed in response, picking up a wrapped package, looking somewhat like a present.

"What's this?" She barely finished her question before the said package was ripped from her grip, shocked by the sudden speed from her roommate. Kasahara stood on the other side of the room clutching it to her chest, "You recover quickly." Shibazaki deadpanned.

Kasahara ignored her, instead checking the condition of the package then sat back down on her bunk happy with the contents. "Well I should sleep so I'm good for work tomorrow, already missed a lot today. Dojo would kill me if I missed more. Night!" With that rolled over and remained silent.

Shibazaki waited for an explanation for her sudden need to sleep, but after realising that nothing was going to be she left it alone. Knowing Kasahara, Shibazaki guessed she would know what the package was about eventually.

**-Xxx-**

Kasahara felt completely healthy the next day and showed it with her overly happy attitude in the morning. In Shibazaki's opinion, she was eager to go to work while obviously nervous about the idea at the same time.

Iku was the first to arrive at the work room that morning, which was unusual seeing as she was normally late, but she need a chance to speak to Dojo. Mainly to thank him, while avoiding the topic of what Shibazaki witnessed. Even thinking about being in such close contact with Dojo made her blush. There was no way she could talk about it with him, especially if it was a misunderstanding.

Komaki walked in, a surprised look crossed his face before giving her a gentle smile, "I'm guessing you are better now." He walked over to his desk placing his mug down before turning back to her.

"Yes, much better, thank you Sir." Iku responded smiling in return.

"I see Dojo took good care of you." His smile grew when Iku blushed a shade of red that put a tomato to shame, he wondered what had happened during their time together.

"Uhh… Sir, do you know where Instructor Dojo is…" Komaki quirked a brow at her. "T-to thank him, Sir." Komaki laughed at her becoming flustered before telling her he was in the break room making coffee.

Iku stood outside the break room door holding the package between her hands. Though she really was just going to thank him she was finding it hard to go in. What if he ignores her or even yells at her. Though she was pretty sure she hadn't messed anything up yet, there was always a chance with him, the brute officer.

The door suddenly swang open revealing the brute officer himself suddenly looking as flustered as Iku felt. Dojo couldn't look her straight in the eye any more than Iku could, so they both stood trying to look anywhere else waiting for the other to speak.

"Y-you feeling better?" Dojo asked finally, he looked suddenly irritated, but Iku couldn't tell exactly why.

Iku nodded quickly. Deciding to get it over with before she could backed out, she shoved the package forward, holding it out to Dojo. "Sir," she bowed as she spoke, "I wanted to thank you for taking care of me. Please accept this gift." She all but pushed it into his hands before backing away.

Dojo was stunned, he had not been expecting anything. Looking at the brown paper package, it had been wrapped carefully, it was rectangle and a little heavy. He looked up to Kasahara with a confused glance, he really hadn't done that much, maybe stayed a little longer than he should of, but not enough for a gift. "I don't know if I can accept this." He started but was cut off by Kasahara.

"It is also for your birthday last week Sir." She explained, blushing again. "Instructor Komaki mentioned it to me and then I remembered about a book you mentioned, the detective series you like. I would have giving it to you sooner Sir, but I couldn't find a copy anywhere and then that new store opened and they had a copy."

Dojo caught on, "The book shop you went too yesterday?" She nodded in response. Dojo was amazed that she went to that much effort just to get this book for him, something that he only mentioned once in a brief conversation. "Well, thank you." Was all he could think of to say.

Kasahara turned to leave when Dojo called out to her, "Are you sure you well enough to work today? Are you rested enough?"

Kasahara smiled back at him, "Yes Sir, I am fully rested." A gentle smile pulled at her lips, " I had a nice dream about my Prince taking care of me."

With that she left, running back to the work room leaving Dojo blushing again, "Idiot, I always take of you." He muttered before following her.

**The End**

**Hi… yeah I'm really sorry that this took forever but here it is :D  
I want to thank everyone that favourite, followed and reviewed, you guys are sure nice people and your reviews are seriously some of the nicest things people had said about my writing :D**

**I have some ideas for some new Library Wars stories and I promise that I will try my best not to take forever updating ^.^**

**So I hope you like the ending, so hard to finish it. Let me know what you think.**

**Scotty.**


End file.
